Steve
by hasadigaeebowai
Summary: Connor is having qualms, and Kevin hates that. Then Kevin meets Steve, who is different, exciting... and has the potential to ruin everything. McPriceley angst! Review it.
1. Chapter 1

"I haven't got all day, Arn."

"I know, Kev, but I'm your best man! So I'm a priority! As Joseph Smith said in the Book of Arnold -"

"'Thou shalt prioritize thy fiancée over thy best man.'" Kevin said while shoving a box of cereal in the pantry. "Exactly. Thanks for seeing my point, buddy."

Arnold sighed. "Nagasaki wants me to hurry it up anyway. She says I talk to you too much."

"That's 'cause it's true, pal. It was nice seeing you two for lunch today, by the way. Do it again sometime soon?"

"Okay! I guess we'll talk tomorrow. But." he lowered his voice. "Naba said she wants more alone time."

"All right." Kevin chuckled. Knowing Arnold, 'alone time' was synonymous with a Star Wars marathon. "Talk to you later, 'kay buddy? Bye."

"Bye!"

Kevin Price hung up the phone and exhaled. Sometimes Arnold could be a handful. Okay, he was always a handful. _But what can I say? He's my best friend._

Once all the groceries were unpacked and in their proper places – he was rather obsessive about keeping the whole apartment perfectly organized – Kevin looked over at Connor sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. He saw Connor's engagement ring shining from feet away as he turned the page. It had been only last week Kevin proposed, and the two hadn't even begun to arrange the wedding yet. The wedding would truly have to be something incredible - a dream come true. Kevin made a mental note to himself to discuss a destination wedding in Orlando.

The only concrete fact was that Arnold would be best man, as Kevin was at his best friend's wedding. Arnold and Nabulungi had been married rather recently. Nabulungi looked positively stunning in her dress, like a princess. They got married in Salt Lake, just as she had dreamed. Thankfully, Darth Vader did not make an appearance. For once Arnold controlled himself. Kevin smiled at the memory of the two kissing at the altar. Soon that would be Kevin and Connor, getting married.

But Kevin couldn't help but notice that Connor had seemed a little down for the past few days, and he couldn't figure out why. After all, this is what Connor had wanted - to be together forever.

With a burst of inspiration, Kevin made his way over to Connor, smirking to himself.

"_Once upon a time there lived two fine gentlemen named Kevin and Connor. They lived in an apartment in Salt Lake City, and were very much in love_."

Connor didn't look up from the paper. "I'm reading, Kev."

"_One day, Kevin noticed that the man to whom he was betrothed was acting quite down. Kevin wanted to cheer him up."_

"I'm reading, Kev." Connor repeated. He saw a tiny smile play across Connor's features. And in one fluid motion, Kevin reached and swept Connor off the couch and into his arms. He dropped the newspaper, caught off guard.

"_So then the charming Kevin swept Connor off his feet, and whispered in his ear. 'I love you more than anything in the world_._' To which Connor replied_…"

"Put me down!"

"Correct. _To which Connor replied, 'I love you, too_.' _And then Kevin swooped down and gave his man a passionate kiss."_ He did just that. _"And Connor stopped complaining about being swept off his feet."_

"Yeah… no. He continued to complain." Connor laughed. "Seriously. Put me down."

"Fine. _And Kevin put the whiny Connor back down upon the couch._" Kevin sighed, putting him down and sitting next to his fiancée. "Now. Tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, nothing. I'm perfectly fine, Kev. I just do not like being swept off my feet."

"Come on. Just tell me."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Con…" Kevin warned. "Remember what happened _last time_ you refused to tell me what's wrong?" Connor nodded, remembering the violent tickle fight. He didn't stand a chance.

Connor reached down and picked up the newspaper. He thumbed the pages, and opened it up to a certain section. Connor shoved the article in his face. "There. Happy?"

"'_Gay couple assaulted in hate crime_.'" Kevin read aloud. "Oh. Dear God." He lowered the paper to see Connor's serious expression, scrutinizing him. "How upsetting." Kevin handed the paper back to Connor and silently said a quick prayer. _Please let them be okay_.

"Kevin…" Connor began, before trailing off. He looked shaken. "I -"

"You what, Con?"

"What if… What if this is wrong?" He asked timidly. "What if we _are_ bad?"

"Con, we're been through this before."

"I know." Connor sounded frustrated. He got up and started pacing back and forth. It had become a habit of his, pacing. "But what if my parents were right? What if the Church was right? What if -"

"I thought we decided that what our parents thought didn't matter. And we _left_ the Church, Connor." Kevin snapped. Because of how they were, the two had made the decision to leave the Church. They were no longer Mormons, technically. But that didn't mean they still didn't pray and believe in God. Neither had been in a church since Arnold and Nabulungi's wedding.

"I know, I know…" He sighed. Kevin walked over to him and began massaging his shoulders just the way Connor liked it.

"This is moving too fast. I bet that's what's bothering you. Thinking about marriage already when we met only a few years ago, wow…" he murmured. "That's it."

"No, that's not it." Connor shook his head and pulled away. "Maybe this whole thing was a mistake, Kevin. I shouldn't have stopped turning it off. For all we know, we could turn out like them." Connor gestured at the newspaper, lying open on the floor, mocking them.

"A mistake? You think this… You think _we_ were a mistake?" Kevin backed up, holding up his hands defensively. He believed that they may be having their first fight. Sure, they had argued, but Kevin had a bad feeling about this one. "What kind of coward are you, Con? Huh?"

"I'm not a coward, Kevin. I'm just thinking objectively." Connor fixed him with a hard, unyielding stare.

Kevin grabbed the doorknob, feeling the sudden urge to get the Hell out of the apartment.

"I'm leaving now, Con. When you're head's on straight, let me know. If you need me, I'll be at Starbucks."

He felt a breeze hit his face as he left the apartment. Connor didn't try to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are – are you sure sir?" The teenager asked nervously, holding out the coffee cup and handing it over, hesitantly and with shaking hands. "You've already had -"

"I need it." Kevin said roughly, grabbing the cup.

"But you drank, like, twelve cups of coffee!"

"Not yet." Kevin muttered under his breath, ignoring the poor boy's befuddled expression and making his way back to his seat.

Empty coffee cups were strewn across the small table, the remnants of Kevin's binge. He hadn't had coffee since he left Uganda. In fact, he only drank it once before in his life.

He forgot how good it tasted.

Kevin moaned thirstily as he felt the liquid on his tongue. It seemed coffee was his comfort drink. Kind of like a security blanket. He always drank it when he was really upset. As he was upset in Uganda, he was upset, if not more upset, here. When he was in Uganda he had been angry and sad and pissed and upset.

Now Connor was getting on his nerves. It hadn't been just today. He kept having qualms, and Kevin _hated _that. He knew he was being a bit insensitive, knew Connor was insecure. But there's only so much you can take. Wasn't it enough that Kevin was there for him, that he _loved_ him? Kevin had told him countless times that he was perfect because Kevin loved him. Couldn't he accept it already? Kevin was tired of it. Enough is enough. When Kevin proposed, he thought it would all end but it persisted. They were _engaged_. En. Gaged. Doesn't that mean that they love each other? Doesn't that mean that there was no turning back, no wanting to turn back? Kevin was done. In one motion he ripped the ring from his finger and shoved it in his pocket angrily. There. Connor would be happy. Kevin was done.

As he slammed the half-empty cup down on the table, Kevin jumped as he became aware that there was a concerned-looking man sitting across from him. He had dirty blonde hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. Incredibly handsome. He had a hint of stubble, and this smart look about him like he was above everybody else. Kevin had no idea who he was, but the man was watching him carefully.

"Um… hello." Kevin started, clearing his throat awkwardly. The man was watching him. Kevin didn't like that. He was being watched all closely and he felt this strange feeling. His stomach clenched nervously.

"Hello." The man responded. He didn't say anything more, just leaned back in his seat and continued to eye Kevin.

"Can I… _help you _with something?"

"No. I'm fine." _Then what do you want?,_ Kevin thought angrily. The man continued. "Can _I _help _you_?"

"With what?" Kevin snapped.

"By the looks of it my friend, life in general." He said smoothly. "Let me think. You drank…" He counted with his fingers. "Eight cups of coffee, you're cranky, God knows what your internal monologue must sound like, probably a ramble, you're a mess, rumpled shirt, and that _hair_…" Kevin bristled as the man attempted to smooth down his hair. He frankly didn't like it when _anyone_ touched his hair, not even Connor.

"_Maybe_ I _always_ look like this." Kevin retorted, reaching up to fix his hair himself, causing the strange man to withdraw his hand. His hair was a mess. Boy, it was a mess. But there was no way he would admit that and hurt his pride.

"Calm down, calm down." The man held his hands up defensively. "Just trying to help a guy in need."

"Go away."

The man stood up, picking up all the empty coffee cups and clearing the table. Kevin watched warily as he strolled over to the trash can to dispose of them. He also caught other customers shooting him weird looks. Huh. Wonder why. Kevin went to take another sip, and realized there was nothing left. He shook the cup, shook the cup, shook the cup, nothing. Oh no. Kevin's eyes travelled to the kid at the counter. When the boy caught his eye, he quickly looked away as if afraid. Kevin needed more. He needed more more more.

"Miss me?" The man slid back into the seat across to Kevin, with a steaming cup of his own. Kevin wanted that cup, he wanted it a lot, but he was sort of civilized.

"No I did not."

"I have the feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." This is getting annoying.

"I have the feeling it isn't."

"Perfect." The man ignored his attitude. "I'm Steve."

"Well isn't that just wonderful? Your name's Steve. Good for you." Kevin started to slowly clap to let Steve know he didn't care. _Clap, clap, clap_. Strange looks? Too bad. This fantastic piece of news deserved applause.

"Let me guess: it's a woman."

"No." Kevin narrowed his gaze, hoping this would get Steve to leave. "Man problems."

Steve's eyes lit up… mischievously? Whatever it was, Kevin didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Oh really?" Steve leaned forward. Kevin wished he would leave. "Tell me about him. See, I'm new to these parts, and I don't know anyone yet. What's his name?"

"Connor McKinley." Kevin hissed. "I'm sure you'll be the best of friends."

Something passed over Steve's features. "Hey, I used to know a Connor McKinley back in grade school! Red hair, blue eyes?"

"That's the one." Kevin said slowly, feeling the slightest bit intrigued despite his excessive annoyance. "Were you… friends?"

"Oh no, no." Steve replied hurriedly. "Don't bother mentioning me to him, really. He doesn't have to know I even live in the area."

"Why not?" Kevin asked, curious.

"Kevin!" His head snapped up and turned around to face the front of the store, and he saw Connor standing in the doorway. Kevin could feel his resolve weaken, his anger wane. That face. He loved that face. He may be in a bad mood, but it would all be okay. Maybe.

Kevin lifted his hand in a wave, and then lowered his voice for Steve. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've got someone to be with."

"You do that." Steve smirked. Kevin noticed that he was taking a close look at Connor, eyes narrowed. "Have a nice day. Same time tomorrow?"

Kevin did not reply, because he was already on his way out, back to Connor. Where he belonged. He felt Steve's eyes on his back, and Kevin didn't dare sneak a glance at the man he had just met. Screw him.

When he got closer, Kevin saw that Connor's eyes were red and bloodshot. "Have you been crying, Con?"

"No." Connor lied. Kevin gave him a hug, shooting Steve daggers from over Connor's shoulder. Steve stared on, expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in Connor's ear.

"No. I'm sorry." Connor looked like he was going to cry some more, so Kevin gave him a kiss.

"Shhh. Hey. It's all right, Con. Now let's get going."

The two began to walk.

"Kevin?"

"Huh?"

"Who was that man you were with? He looks familiar. Somehow."

"Oh. I don't even know."

"What was his name?"

"Steve."

"What was his last name?"

"Dunno." Kevin shrugged. He threw an arm over Connor's shoulder. "Now let's get going on home. We'll have some fun together, if you know what I mean. Fun, fun, fun."

"How many cups did you have?" Connor asked suspiciously, rolling his eyes.

"Ha ha. Eight? Nine? You should try coffee some time, really, it sure calms you down!"

"Says he who is fidgeting and sounding mildly insane."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Con."

"Let's just go home."

"Yes. Let's."

They went home.


	3. Chapter 3

PAST

_Kevin Price couldn't sleep. It wasn't as if he was having a Hell dream or anything like that, absolutely not. He'd been pretty good since the tumultuous first week, if he could say so himself. But no, he hadn't had a Hell dream. It was just another nightmare about the general… Kevin had dreamt that he reverted to his old ways and… He didn't want to think about it. He figured a little walk would do him some good. Kevin felt around in the darkness, trying not to bump into anything – it was the middle of the night, after all._

"_Hello?" A voice called out. Kevin jumped about ten feet in the air. Surprises are not taken to very nicely in the aftermath of a bad dream. Kevin tried to get his breath under control, focusing on keeping them even. He had been in similar situations before – once he ran into Elder Thomas, fresh after having a Hell dream about his sister. The encounter had been awkward, to say the least. Uncomfortable. The voice called out again, and Kevin found it seemed to be wavering. "Is that you, Elder Thomas?"_

_Kevin realized who the voice belonged to – Elder McKinley. Why was he awake? From what Kevin knew, Elder McKinley was a strict rule follower, and a good person. Not the type that would have a Hell dream, in Kevin's opinion. But then again, _he_ wasn't the type who would, but he had had them anyway. Kevin inched forward, hearing the floorboards creak beneath him. The silhouette of Elder McKinley grew clearer as he got closer, and appeared to be sitting hunched over on the couch, face in hands and trembling. Once Kevin was right there by the couch, he sat down on the lumpy couch, feeling the springs give beneath him._

"_Elder McKinley?" Kevin said uncertainly, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Apparently that wasn't the best idea. Elder McKinley's head snapped up suddenly, and his back straightened._

"_E-Elder Price?" He stuttered, sounding frightened. In the darkness Kevin could see him wipe his face quickly with the back of his hand to compose himself._ So he was crying_, Kevin thought. "What are _you_ doing here?" Elder McKinley asked in a frustrated, rather accusatory tone. But Kevin wasn't taken aback._

"_Nightmare. You?" Kevin replied smoothly._

"_Hell dream." Elder McKinley said curtly. Kevin sensed him scooting away on the couch, but decided not to say anything. He decided to be nice to his District Leader, and drape his arm over his shoulder reassuringly. Elder McKinley tensed._

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_No."_

_Kevin squeezed his shoulder. "They may be torture, but it's okay, Elder McKinley. You're a really good person, and you're super nice, and you follow all the rules, and we couldn't have a better District Leader." Silence. "Don't get down on yourself."_

"_I'm an abomination, Elder."_

"_You _sure_ you don't want to talk about it?"_

_Elder McKinley sighed. "Fine. I'm going to Hell anyway."_

"_No you're -"_

"_I'm _gay_, Elder Price." Kevin drew back._

"_W-what?" He heard the shock in his voice at this statement. Elder McKinley was _gay_?_

"_You heard what I said."_

"_Yeah… Elder McKinley, I think it's okay that you're having gay thoughts, so long as you aren't _acting_ upon them." Kevin felt his heart beating all fast for some reason. Things had taken a turn for the awkward._

"_You don't know what it's like. You_ _don't know what it's like to deal with them _every day_."_

"_Who?" Kevin heard himself ask. He silently cursed himself for asking, knowing it sounded insensitive, yet at the same time he absolutely had to know and he didn't know why he had to know but he just had to._

_Kevin was so busy thinking about how rude he seemed that he didn't notice that Elder McKinley's lips were pressed to his. And it felt good._

_It felt really good._

PRESENT

A week after the encounter with Steve, Kevin Price had his first Hell dream in years.

At first he did not recognize the once-familiar landscape of Hell. Satan, flames, nightmarish things… it was horrible. Despite leaving the Church, Kevin still believed in God, and was still capable of having the Hell dream. And the experience… it had shaken him. Kevin wasn't himself lately, and it was pretty obvious that Connor was noticing. In fact, things had seemed off between them lately. Maybe it was only Kevin's imagination, but… he was feeling strange. Their kisses weren't quite so perfect, and Kevin felt a need to escape. They avoided the topic of their fight like the plague. He wasn't sure what it was he wanted to get away from and why, but he'd go ride his bike through town, take a few walks.

Kevin didn't return to Starbucks though in the week that followed. Steve might be there. That was another thing on his mind, Steve. Quite frankly, Kevin had no idea why he kept giving that encounter so much thought. Why? Not much had happened. He didn't even know _what_ was on his mind.

"What's on your mind?" Arnold asked Kevin suspiciously. The two had finally arranged to meet each other for lunch, at a nice café downtown. Connor was at rehearsal, and Nabulungi had stayed home to avoid being the "awkward third tire" (Kevin assumed she meant "awkward third wheel"). In a way it was kind of nice, without them. Kevin and Arnold hadn't sat down one-on-one in a while.

"Nothing." Kevin replied. "Why?"

"Kevin, come _on_." Arnold smiled. "Do you _honestly_ think that after following rule 72 for _two years_ I haven't learned to figure out when something's wrong?"

Kevin remained silent and looked down, unable to think of a reply. Arnold's face fell.

"You're not yourself, Kev." Arnold said in a low voice. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, fine…" Kevin waved his hand unconvincingly, and then sighed. "No…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know… _everything_, Arnold. Lately, I've…"

"Oh, _I_ know." Arnold leaned forward. "You feel things with you and Connor are moving too fast."

"It's _more_ than that." Kevin said with conviction, realizing how true his words were when they left his mouth, and hearing how desperate they sounded on his lips. "It's more than that. He… he keeps having all these doubts and… it's really pissing me off. It's like… it's like he doesn't even _love_ me anymore. We vowed to love each other no matter what, but … Shouldn't love overcome all things, Arnold?"

"That doesn't mean you won't fight from time to time. All couples fight."

"It's more than that." Kevin repeated again, suddenly mesmerized by the remnants of his lunch, the remnants of something that was once perfectly fine.

"That bad?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, buddy." A silence followed, uncharacteristic of both men.

That's one of the best things about Arnold. You can talk to him whenever you wanted, and he wouldn't judge. Especially when Kevin was feeling terrible. Maybe interrupt, but never judge. That's why he was Kevin's best friend.

"Guess I should be going then." Kevin said, standing up. There it was again, that urge to get up and go someplace. Arnold followed suit.

"All right then."

The two former companions left the café together, pausing outside the door.

"See you soon! And tell Nabulungi I say hello." Kevin said brightly, pasting a fake smile on his face as if that conversation had never taken place. Maybe if he pretended there wasn't a problem, it would go away. Turn it off, as Connor used to say.

"Yeah!" Arnold gave Kevin a big bear hug. "And… if you're having any more problems, remember that I'm here for you."

"I know, pal." Kevin backed away and waved. "Bye, Arnold!"

"Bye!"

Kevin watched as his friend took off in the opposite direction, before setting off on his own, back home to Connor.

But… did he _really_ want to go home right now?

_No_. Kevin thought to himself. He _didn't_ want to deal with Connor right now.

Maybe some coffee would hit the spot.

Yeah. Coffee.


End file.
